Too late to say Goodbye
by JustanotherFandomslave
Summary: What's the worst feeling in the whole Galaxy? #1 To have someone you call a sister leave you behind. #2 To see the people you call family dead in front of you.
1. Chapter 1

As Nerithla watched Master Anikin Skywalker chase after his Padawan, she felt a deep sadness sweep through her. She and Ahsoka had been brought to the temple together, they had trained together, mastered the force together, learnt the way of the Jedi together, and had built their own lightsabers together.

Now she would complete her training alone.

She took a breath, "I do not think." A pause. Another breath, the attention was on her now. "I do not think what has happened was Ahsokas' trail, but the Jedi's trial."

"Figure this, how do you?"

She turned to face Master Yoda, "we are all Jedi are we not? And as Jedi we must stand together to combat the darkness within the Galaxy." The attention on her seemed more pronounced. "And yet. Instead of properly investigating. Instead of _truly_ helping. You turned your backs on her."

Master Mace Windu stepped forward, "'you'?"

She raised a brow, "Why do you think it took so long to find her? If it were not for Barriss then you may have never found her."

By this point she was glowering.

"Ahsoka was more than more than a fellow Jedi to me," she said. "She was a friend, she was a companion. She was my _sister_. And I would never betray my sister." Eyes dark and jaw clenched she bowed slightly the turned and left the room. She had a war to get back to.

…..

"Well that was unexpected." Was Obi Wan Kenobi's comment on what had just occured.

"I sense something about her," said Plo Koon, "it seems as though she is not entirely dark or completely light."

"Grey, I believe the term is", replied Yoda.

They all glanced at each other. What had they done?


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes snapped open. Her desperate lungs sucked in a deep breath. The dust particles in the air caused her to cough. The last thing she remembered from the battle was being slammed into a cliff by a grenade blast and then blacking out. Groaning, she tried to get up, placing her hand further out to help her up.

It landed in something with a sickening squelch. Something dark and red. Mouth parted slightly her eyes followed it to its source. A clone. From the 617th Legion. A clone from her and her masters' legion.

She scrambled upwards. Bodies were littered everywhere. And there was blood. So, so much blood.

 _No._

She stumbled forward and felt her horror building and at the same time, felt nothing. Then she spotted it. The green blood of her master surrounding his body.

 _No._

She was not close to her master. He very firmly believed in the 'no attachments' rule. But he was a fair master, a kind master, a good master. He was often distant with her and the clones, which somewhat of a problem with her people needing social contact and the bonds of trust and love. So she had turned to the clones instead. Who all lay dead around her.

 _No._

She looked around bewildered and confused. 'How did this happen?' she thought. Slowly turning round to take it all in. Her breath caught.

 _NO._

Hanging from where he had been pierced through the chest by a piece of rock was Jack. Her brother.

 _Please NO._

Blood dripped from the tips of his boots where it had travelled down from the wound in his chest. It also dripped from his chin. Mouth hanging wide open, eyes unseeing. The red was a stark contrast to the white and black of his armour. His brown eyes dull, skin pale.

 _Please NO. NO!_

She stumbled towards him. "Jack? Wh- what are you doing up there? C-come down, you could hurt yourself." There was no reply. Upon reaching him she found her forehead reached the top of his feet. "Jackie?" she craned her head upwards to look at him. He seemed to be looking back at her. A drop of blood landed between her eyes. She screamed.

…..

Master Luminara staggered as she was hit by a wave of pain, agony, grief, and loneliness that swiftly moved through the force. She looked up, eyes narrowed. "How far are we from our destination?"

"Not far sir."

"We must get there as fast as possible."

"Yes general."

…

When they arrived what they saw was a massacre. All the troopers of the 617th legion lay dead. The ground of the planet was usually a soft blue. It had turned completely red with blood. Luminara heard a clone softly whisper, "Commander" and followed his pointing arm. The horror she saw must have prevented her from hearing the young padawans cries. The girl was clinging to the leg of a clone trooper, crying hysterically. Her face covered in blood. It looked to be both hers and the unknown troopers.

Moving her turned out to be a terrible idea.

The moment someone had tried to pull her away she lashed out, screaming. Her punches and kicks were erratic her eyes solely fixed on the clone. Her entire body twisting and struggling to get away, to get back to jack. Her screaming was rising in pitch. In the end they had to knock her out.

She woke up a day later in the med bay, her eyes dull and lifeless.


	3. We will remember them

Nerithla gazed out over the edge of the cliff, down below was the valley where her old family had lost their lives. There had been some concern over sending her and her men to the sight of the original 617th massacre, but she had wanted to go. She stood watching as the sun slowly rose over the horizon, lighting up the sky. In her hands she held a flower that she had found on first day on this planet with her old troopers. They had liked the colours.

The petals were red with the centre being black, it was a simple but beautiful flower. Moving to the edge of the cliff she kneeled down and leaned over. The flower was resting in the cradle of her hands. Its descent was slow and blew around gently, dancing on the currents of the wind. Behind her a voice spoke, "We will remember them." Whip placed a hand on his generals' shoulder and kept his eyes on the bloody red flower. The sentence echoed like a wave through his silent and sombre brothers. Smiling softly Nerithla closed her eyes repeating the sentence in her head.

 **We will remember them.**

….

In honour of all the men and woman who served in the first and second world wars, and any other war within our history.


End file.
